My Last Days With Him
by CheeseyWonder221
Summary: Alexis's Dad is Coming to Duel Academy. Will Someone's Anger reveal a few secrets , and is boy more than you Thought?JadenAlexis
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everone! I am still so suprised at how a ton of peoplelike Club Amor Florience and A Surfer's Dream. You'll see why it's called my last days with him. Also, I might not be updating soon , so Super Sorry Everyone.

A Bit Of Backround Info:

It's Duel Academy , with students swarming everywhere. This is where yound duelists come to well , duel and learn. What will happen though?

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a normal Day at the Academy when Alexis received the call. Her Dad was coming to visit her on a 4 day Weekend!

A Few Things you might want to know about Miss Alexis Rhodes are that she was a top ranking duelist, with great friends. Crushes, you might ask?

Yep. Jaden Yuki was the Boy she would do ANYTHING for so she could go out with him. And then The Boy Who wants her? Yep, Ryan Rimnian. He would kill for her. Literally. I wouldn't Doubt it if he did. Anyways back to the Story. Readers, sometimes you need to cut me off early.

As I was saying, Alexis's Dad was coming to Duel Academy. Her Dad was important in the real world. He invents various spying devices. Alexis doesn't doubt he planted think while she was out with her friends so he knew what was going on. Talk about Fatherly Protection.

Alexis's Dad was coming in the next Plane. Alexis Was Waiting Paintiently. Finally, A Plane Landed and A Few People have off. Alexis ran over and hugged her Dad.

"Hey Dad! So Happy You Could Make It!" She said, really happy. She hadn't seen him in a long time.

"Yea, I'm glad to see you. How are you Doing?" He asked, wondering really what was happening. He didn't doubt that she was having fun.

"Here Dad, We can talk in the Community Room. Let's go!" she said, and they started walking.

Now when they got there, there were lots of Students, All clad in Red, Blue, or Yellow. Alexis Saw Jaden, and Her Heart Fluttered. Her Crush was defiantly in the same room as her dad. Would he approve?

The Two (Alexis and Her Dad of Course) started talking about everything really. According to her dad, everything was doing good at home, and since Alexis is the Youngest, there were no absurd stories about little kids. Eventually Jaden came over and started to talk with them.

"Hey Alexis! Who is this?" Jaden Asked slightly confused about who he was.

"Hello! My name is Bart Rhodes, Alexis's Dad. Who are you?" Bart Asked slightly not liking the Red Jacket.

"Oh!"Jaden bowed "Nice to Meet You, My Name is Jaden"

"Yea, Dad, This is Jaden; He is one of my friends" Alexis Said, her stomach still fluttering.

At that Moment Ryan Just came though, knocking over Jaden. Of Course, Just Because I (THE NARROTOR) love Jaden, He wasn't angry really. He just thought in his Head 'Man, that was pretty rude'.

In My Opinion, Ryan Deserved to Get Slapped right there by Alexis. She wanted to, but she held back.Hey, if MY crush was just rudely treated, I would too. Especially if the dude who did it was really mean and I didn't like him. Anyways, back to the story.

"Mr. Rhodes, Can I marry your Daughter?" Ryan Asked.

Now, Bart Noticed that he knocked over Jaden, he didn't apologize, and Alexis had pure Hate for Ryan in her Eyes. What would you Say?

"I'm Sorry, but I really don't like your Attitude. Abousolutely Not" Bart Said. Alexis Litterly Cheered.

Ryan walked away. Totally Angry.Hello , What did he expect , a Yes? Right.. Whatever. Back to what Ryan Was thinking. He then thought to himself "Well, He said No, He will be regretting that pretty soon, By Dinnertime"

* * *

Yep… That's It! R and R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow… People liked. Interesting. Now On with new chappie. I think it might be a bit short though.

* * *

Chapter 2

The Trio were talking into dinnertime. What they didn't know is who was plotting the thing that lead to his "loss" in the world of love. And An Unspeakable Crime. Well , your confused right? You'll See.

'Oh Alexis , I want you so badly , but without your father's ok , it's a no go with my dad too.' He thought. 'I guess I will have to exterminate him' Then Ryan sped off to get something that may end a life of a person. You don't know yet? On with the story then

"Hey Dad , Lets go get some dinner!" Alexis said , her stomach growling with hunger

"Ok , lets go. Jaden , You want to come with us?" Bart Said , starting to like Jaden. Even though his jacket clad red , he really was a great kid. Yep , seriously.

"I'm sorry , I can't , I have to eat with Syrus tonight. He doesn't feel good" Jaden repied , his face not as bright as usual.

"Ok , Then , Alexis , lets go." Bart said , walking away.

"Bye Jaden , I guess I'll cya later" she said , her face not as bright as before too.

Alexis and Bart Made it to the Cafiteria. They went up and ordered their food , and when it was done , "Bart" would be called.

Now , Our Bad Boy Ryan overheard them saying "Bart" for the calling word. He desided he would slip the poison in now, taking it to them personally. This was for instant death. Poor Bart.

Bart Was Called. Ryan Hurried , and Grabbed his plate and poured the liquid death over his gravy. But , he didn't Slip in enough. You know what that means , Don't You?

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! LOL , sorry. This will turn into some suprising things. You'll See.I know this is short , so Sorry. TTYL! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ahem. I am updating really quick for some reason. Anyways, it's so suspenseful. Still. I just went to A DANCE! THE BEST EVER! WITH A GREAT MOSH PIT THAT I WAS IN THE WHOLE TIME! Anyways, back to the story.

Chapter 3

Uh Oh. Not Enough Liquid Death I Guess? Did Ryan Know this? NO! Hello, Love-Possessed are crazy. Of Course Not!

Of Course, Bart Noticed that Ryan was holding his food.

"Umm, can I Have my food?" he asked, looking confused

"I 'm Sorry, I thought this was my food" Ryan Laughed, and gave it to him, then hurried away

"Umm, Ok" Bart Took his food, and started eating. He started talking to Alexis.

You know how I said "instant Death"? Well, if you have less, it's a PAINFUL death, and rather long, about 2 days. Hello Ignorance of Youth. Well , poor Bart. He had less.

Now , Keep in Mind NO ONE knew Bart was gonna be sick. Yep , NO ONE , besides Ryan. Bart Started Feeling bad about 1 hour after he ate.

"uhhh , Alexis , I don't Feel Good" He said , and then fell to the ground

"I Know who can help. Jaden" Alexis said , Pulling her dad on a bench , and telling him she was getting help.

She ran so fast to his dorm , that all her calories that she ate were instantly burnt.

"Jaden , MY DAD NEEDS HELP!" She said , panting.

"Lets Go! My mom is A Nurse" Jaden Replied , getting on his boots , while also grabbing his PDA. He Phoned his mom.

They Both ran to him. He was still laying on the bench , and they took him to the nurses office. Unfortunately , the Nurse was out for the weekend.

Jaden Finally Got a Hold of his mom. "Hey Mom , I need your help with something" Jaden said , with pure worry in his eyes.

"Hey Sweetie! What do you need?" His mom asked , sorta worried at the same time.

Then Jaden explained the whole situation to his mom , including Bart's symptoms. Jaden's mom looked angry.

"I Can't Believe it!" his mom said , really angrily , obviously.

"What?" Alexis and Jaden replied, anxious

"Someone Has Poisoned Him!" she said, still angry

"Are you serious?" Alexis asked, dumbfounded. Who would do such a thing?

Jaden took a deep breath.

"Mom , what do I need to do to save him?" he asked , cool and calm

Alexis was surprised at his actions. Why would he want to help?

"Well , I'll first call a hospital , they might be able to make it tomorrow. In the meantime , give him a lot of water. On The hour , every hour. No dehydration would be the best. And also , rest." She finished

"All right , thanks mom , I'll try" Jaden Said , with new hope in his eyes

Jaden carried bart to the nurse's hospital bed , more like a room. He Laid him down on the bed.

Ryan is realizing what happened. The instant death didn't happen. JADEN was being the hero in Alexis's Eyes , not him. Then A new plot formed in his head

"Well , Alexis , I guess you'll have a visitor tonight while staying with your dad.

Thanks. I hope you enjoyed! R And R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey , Yea. I saw this local band , interesting. I don't remember the name , Agent of the Divine One. Yea , here goes total crap.

* * *

Chapter 4

Alexis just sat there and stared at her dad. Same with Jaden , but he had to. He had to make sure he was perfectly hydrated , or Bye Bye Bart. Alexis was shocked. Her dad was dying. Who would do this?

Meanwhile , Jaden would talk to Bart to make his hopes higher. He would feed him , do everything he could. He even did some things that his mom didn't tell him to do , but somewhat worked. Bart was taking a liking to Jaden.

Then , suddenly , Ryan (little kids start screaming , mirrors breaking in our world) came in. He knew just what to do.

"Hey , what wrong?" he asked , with the worst fake concern ever. Everyone knew he didn't really care.

"Go away Ryan. I Don't wanna talk to you !" Alexis wailed , and then left the room.

Both boys just sat there. Bart was asleep when he came in , so he was just , well , sleeping.

" Hey Jaden , would you like a break from everything? Get A good night Sleep? I can take care of him all night!" Ryan Said , gesturing towards Bart.

Even though I ( THE NARRATOR) think Jaden is hot , in this part of the story he isn't very smart.

" hmm… I think that would be fine! You can have fun , and make sure he is Hydrated the whole time!" Jaden said , leaving to go to the lobby and say bye to Alexis.

Then he went to tell Alexis that Ryan would be standing in for him.

" WHAT? JADEN YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Alexis screamed , much smarter than Jaden. She saw through Ryan.

" Don't worry , Lex , I told him what to do" Jaden said , surprised at her behavior.

She was sitting on a sofa like thing , and Ryan sat down next to her. Jaden Left , and about half way down the stairs , Alexis Screamed Jaden's name , and Jaden ran back up a opened up the door quickly.

"Alexis , Whats wrong?" Jaden said , with a lot of concern in his eyes.

"Jaden , Could you please teach Ryan how to kiss? What about a demonstration?" Alexis said , while slightly blushing , and fluttering her eyes. Jaden started to blush too.

"NO DEMONSTRATIONS!" Ryan pouted. Foiled again.

"umm… Sure. You pretty much just go like this." Jaden said , and then leaned in to kiss her. He kissed her on the cheek.

Alexis totally blushed , and then stood up and then said "Wow" then fell back and sighed. Then , She found her PDA and started writing in her PDA journal , still blushing and in her own world.

" Ok Then. Bye Now" Jaden left , him blushing too , and ran to his dorm and fell on his bed.

Meanwhile , after Alexis did her PDA Journal , Ryan Leaned in to kiss her. Like she would let that happen. She Stood up and kicked his legs so he would stand up , and then kicked him in the Soft Spot.

"Don't Try it again buddy. Now go in there and take care of my dad." Alexis ,ordered , and Ryan ran for Bart's room.

Of Course , Ryan Just fell asleep , leaving Bart dehydrated. Jaden would have stayed up all night. Bad move for Bart's Sake. Ouch.

Morning came , and Bart was worse. He was on the Brink of Death.

Will he survive?

* * *

And That's it for this chappie. I am planning on making 2 more chappies , maybe more.2 Questions while you review. A) How old do you think I Am and B) What do you think is gonna happen? P.S. think BAD! Also , you all deserve a better chappie , because this one stinks . So Sorry. Plus , next chappie will have some of Bart's say in Alexis's life. Hello , i'm inplying something. THANK YOU ALL! I LOVE YA! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is going up! P.S I am 13! This might be a last chappie , its gonna be long….

* * *

Chapter 5: Last Wills and Wants

Jaden Arrived at Bart's room around 6 AM. He came in to find Ryan Sleeping.

Jaden woke him up and sent him outside. He didn't let Ryan see his concern in his eyes.

He went about Waking up Bart.

"Bart , please tell me that he gave you water last night?" Jaden Pleaded

"Huh? I don't remember , all a fog….. I don't feel so good though" Bart replied , softer than a mouse

Jaden Sighed. He had a feeling it would get worse.

"J-Jaden , could I ask you something?" Bart asked , about ready to spill

"Sure Sir , what do you need?" Jaden asked , ready to get up to tend to any need

"Jaden , please p-protect Alexis from Ryan. I d-don't believe he gave me water last night , just because I'm i-intelligent enough to realize I should be feeling better with water. You have m-my blessing. Please Get Alexis for m-me" Bart finished , barely holding on.

Jaden went Wide eyed. Blessing? As in GIRLFRIEND/WIFE BLESSING? Yep.

" Yes , I will protect her for you. I'll go get her now though." Jaden repied , running outside , and pulled Alexis in.

"I'll Let you two talk alone" Jaden said , and went outside and waited.

"Alexis , he is a good guy. Slifer maybe , but good. Good Boyfriend M-material. Keep him , you won't find b-better. Keep Away from Ryan. I see e-evil in that boy" Bart Said , really losing it now.

The two talked for about 2 minutes , well , really Bart because he was telling Alexis his will pretty much.

Then They heard Jaden's voice.

"They are Here! The Hospital!" He sqeaked , so happy , he looked like he was King of Games.

By now , in the waiting room of the nurse's office , Alexis's friends had gathered , and same with Alexis's mom. Her Mom went right in , with the hospital staff.

They All were in the waiting room , awaiting the arrival of Anyone , from Alexis to the doctors. Then suddenly , Jaden fell to his knees , completely silent.

"What , are you scared or something?" Ryan asked , wanting a Yes deeply

No Answer. But inside Jaden's head , it was loud. He was Praying.(A/N: When you see 'these quote marks'its in Jaden's head)

' Dear Lord , I pray that Bart Will get better. If He doesn't , I pray he goes to heavan , and his sins forgiven. I also pray that you stand by Alexis during this time , and do something really nice to my mom for being so amazing. Amen'

Jaden was just about start another prayer , when Alexis burst through the door , crying. No wait , that isn't compared to what she was really doing. She acted like she could flood the whole room. She ran over to the kneeling Jaden , and Jumped on him and wrapped herself around his shoulders.

"HE'S GONE! DEAD! DAD'S DEAD!" Alexis somehow got out through her total weeping.

" Shhh….. Its ok to cry.." Jaden said with what….. LOVE? Yep. Love.

" Get over it , its not that big a deal" Ryan said , making one LARGE mistake.

" Not That Big A DEAL? She just Lost her DAD. Its horrible." Jaden said , with a dark secret harboring behind his brown eyes.

" What Would you know?" Ryan asked , challenging , still looking at the weeping Alexis in Jaden's Arms.

"My dad was the First murdered in the Shooting 4 years ago" Jaden repied , with a fiery look in his eyes.

Alexis stopped completely all out weeping for a second. " That was your dad?" She asked , completely dumbfounded. His Dad died? How could such a happy , amazing person gone through so much?

"Ryan , how could you have no compassion?" Jaden asked , still anger in his eyes.

"Well , I sorta poisoned him , so why I would I care?" Ryan said. I guess he let it slip. HAHAHA! IDOIT! Sorry , I hate him.

Jaden Tried lunging at him , but he was held back by about 3 doctors. They forgot about Alexis. She jumped and got Ryan on his back , taking him down , grabbing his arms and pulling them behind his back. If he moved , he would be screwed.

"WHY'D YOU DO IT!" Alexis screamed , very angry

Jaden Stopped struggling in the doctors arms. He wanted to see what was going to happen.

" I Love your Body!" Ryan said

Alexis Slapped him. "WHY'D YOU DO IT!" She asked again , like she was gonna cry.

"I TOLD YOU!" Ryan said again , still knowing he was screwed

Alexis broke down. She was weeping so hard , that her grip on Ryan Tightened.

Jaden took a breath in. "I Promise if you doctors let me go , I won't attack Ryan. Please just get me rope please." He said , getting instantly released.

He ran over to Alexis , and softly whisphered in her ear "Give me his hands please Alexis. You can hold on to me"

She kept weeping , but gave Jaden Ryan's hands. She Instantly grabbed Jaden , and wept into his shoulder.

The doctors gave Jaden the rope , and Jaden Tied Ryan's hands and feet. He picked up Alexis , and they both sat down , really Alexis sitting on Jaden's lap , weeping into him , while Jaden Just held her.

Then Alexis decided to do something. She kissed him on his neck. Jaden blushed.

"Why Alexis?" he asked

"Its for Everything. He wouldn't have lived that long without you. I-" Then She cut herself off by weeping even more.

"That's ok Alexis , Just Cry…..Its ok to cry…" He said , holding her even tighter.

Then Jaden Thought.

'I'll Protect your daughter Bart- I won't let her be unhappy. I will keep my promise"

* * *

And I have desided to continue this for like one more chapter. For V-day. You'll see….. By the way , I am crying right now.This story isa lot more powerful when your writing it. 


	6. Chapter 6

Well , Here is the V-day Chappie! Every last one of your reviews touched me. A ton of you have been reviewing since the beginning. Here is a few Comments on Your Reviews:

Ravenrouge19: I Know: That Pervert Deserved it. I started crying harder just because of Alexis's pure sadness that drove her to do that. You see , when you are writing it , what you see you can sometimes not make it to the paper. I guess I saw a girl so angry , that her angry was simply powered by pure sadness.

Agent of the Divine One: Ah , Your like an old friend. I'm glad you connected

QueenAlienSith: Believe me , its a lot sadder when your writing it

inu-yusukekaiba102: Thank You So Much for making me realize that I HAD to do what you wanted: him to die. I wasn't gonna say anything about him , but DEATH SENTENCE IS ALL I HAVE TO SAY!

Dan-Chan Haru-San : LOL Mr. Jealous. I am not that good of a writer , you know. You have potential! Hey , since when did I say I was A kickass writer? Wait , did others say that? blushes I guess I'm popular round here (wink)

Now , to the actual Story:

* * *

Chapter 6 : Alexis's Surprise

It has been almost a month since Bart Died. Her mom ran the business , and they didn't have to worry about Alexis's schooling costs , considering her full ride to the D.A.

Ryan? Death Sentence almost immediately. Too many wittinesses heard it with their own ears. Jaden Stood in for Alexis. He didn't want her to go through what he did with his Dad's Murder case.

Jaden was Dreading the 14th of February. Alexis would be only thinking about her dad , and she might be really depressed. So he decided to plan something that would make her feel so special , so loved.

So , as you might imange , Alexis would wake up thinking about her dad. She was pleasantly surprised.

She woke up to a bouquet of Lilies (A/N : Hey , 'member Club Amor Florience? Yep , her favorite flower) draped across her. Then she looked around her. She was stunned.

Rose petals were EVERYWHERE in her room. Then she found a poem in her bouquet of Lilies.

Your Sweeter Than this Flower

Prettier than Theses Roses

That's why I want to go out with you

Meet Me Tonight at the Moco Coco Café down in Downtown D.A.

6:00

Signed ,

Him

The Handwriting was unrecognizable to Alexis.

" Who could it Be?" Alexis asked the Air

She went to Class. Jaden Stopped and said hi.

"Hey Alexis! Happy V-day!" he gushed , with one of his premium Smiles.

"Hey Jaden. Ditto. How are you?" She asked , and they had quite a long convo before class.

They went to class. Jaden had his head down , Alexis guessing he was sleeping. Syrus was trying to stay awake. Alexis was taking notes.

Then , on her PDA , she got a email. This is what it read:

Your Skin softer than feathers

Your Prettier than The Ocean

Your Smile is brighter Than the Sun

I Hope I see You tonight

At the Date

I hope this love has Just Begun

From ,

Him

Alexis Blushed at this. Jasmine saw her blushing , and grabbed her PDA. She giggled after she read it.

The class ended. Alexis and Jasmine left , and then Jasmine started pestering.

" Ooo! Who was that from?" she pestered , like a mosquito

Then Alexis let it spill. She told her everything that happened today.

" So Alexis , are you going?" Jas asked , with pure excitement , hoping for this boy's sake yes.

"Yes , Defiantly. Why not?" Alexis said , still not thinking of her dad at the moment. She defiantly remembered , but right now , she had to concentrate on what was going happen NOW.

Jasmine smiled. "I'm gonna help you get ready!"

Alexis Smiled back. Her friend was like the Queen of Dates , so really , this would be very helpful.

"Awe , thanks Jas , you're the best!" She answered , with full pride in her best friend.

About 5:30 , Obelisk Dorm

Alexis's room was still filled with rose petals and the Lilies were in a vase now.

"Volia! Alexis , your ready to go!" Jasmine said , pride beaming from her face.

Alexis looked in the mirror. She was stunned. The dress she was wearing was from JCPenney , and it was black with black and red ruffles on the top.( A/N: Do You want to see it? It really exists , go , then press womans , thenpress valentines sale ,then date night , then the second row , second dress.) Herhair was down , and she had long , faux diamond earrings. Her Shoes , which , of course , every girl cares about were black pumps , open toed. She Looked perfect!

"Go Get him Girl!" Jasmine said , pushing her out the door.

Alexis started walking down to the Downtown D.A. She hoped she wasn't too dressed up. Luckily , when she was walking to The Moco Coco Café , she saw other girls in dresses , so she didn't seem out of place. She finally got there.

There was this brown haired guy with light brown highlights with Khakis and a dress shirt (No Tie) on. VERY Hot in Alexis's eyes. She thought 'is That him?'. He spotted Alexis , and ran towards her.

"Hey Alexis , ready for a Great Date?

It was Jaden!

Alexis was dumbfounded. He was the mystery Guy? And , it was HER CRUSH! Holy Crap. To me , if that happened to me , hello shock!

"Oh My Gosh! Jaden , it was you! Yea , I'm so ready!" Alexis said squealing , ready to go.

They went in and got some Milkshakes , on Jaden of course. They then sat down at this isolated booth.

" You look beautiful tonight , Alexis" he said , with one of his trademark smiles.

She blushed. Then , she changed the subject to how Dr. Crowler was not into yelling at Jaden today.

They had on long , good conversation. They talked about Bands , Dueling , and the movie Spirited Away. The whole time it looked like the 2 pairs of eyes had hearts in them.

"Hey Alexis , do you want to walk on the beach before I walk you back to your dorm?" Jaden offered , with his bright brown eyes glowing with antiapation

"Sure Jaden!" she replied , now exited that we were taking a walk on the beach

They got there pretty fast , and they started walking.

" Jaden , I just want to say sorry" Alexis said , with pure gloom in her voice

"Why?" he said , really lost on this whole subject

"Because I feel like I dumped my problems on you. My dad , I told you everything…" she cut off , looking at the ocean.

Jaden stopped walking , and turned her towards him.

"Alexis , I'm glad you did. You went through a very tough time. You made me feel special , like I was close enough to let out your thoughts out. I love you Alexis , and I never want you to ever feel like you can't talk to me" Jaden Said , with pure compassion in his brown eyes

"Really?" Alexis replied dreamily , feeling like she was in a dream

"Really" he said , looking into her eyes. She saw Love. Not some crazy pervert. Just Love. The kind of love that shows that he's not in it for the body , or the money. The one where the love is for the person , the soul that's within. Its True.

" Well in that Case" she said playfully " Take This input!"

She brought him into a passionate kiss. They were caught in their own dream world

This is where the story ends. And The Moral? This whole story really reminded me about my Best Friend. You know how you have sister-like love? That was how it was with me and her. We were great friends. She decided to get home schooled on the internet , and then , about 4 months later I heard that she won't leave her house. She's gone. Forever. Dead like. Remember , today might be the last day. I learned the Hard way.

Yasi , if your reading this , PLEASE PICK UP THE PHONE! OR CALL ME!

She does exist.

This Is CheeseyWonder221 , signing out


End file.
